


One Last Game

by winhcster



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Neil Josten, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Protective Andrew Minyard, Protective Foxes (All For The Game), Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winhcster/pseuds/winhcster
Summary: It's Neil's junior year/Andrew's senior year. It's the last game of the year and not only is it Andrew's last game but the Pro Court scouts have come to watch them play. Neil has gone all out that year, to enjoy playing with Andrew and the rest of the Foxes before they leave. It may not be important to Andrew but it's important to Neil. They have to win.Andrew's heart had only ever stopped three times. The moment Nicky's father led him to Drake. When Neil was kidnapped. And now--when he heard Neil's screams through roar of the stadium. It was a voice so familiar as his own. A voice he associated with home. So Andrew on instinct ran. Ran to Neil. Ran to protect the one thing he couldn't stomach to lose. Thousands of scenarios ran inside his head as he threw open the doors to the locker room. It could have been worse, Andrew thought, but to Neil, this was the end. This was his everything. And now it's hanging by a thread.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. I'm Nowhere

**NEIL'S POV**

It was Neil's last game playing with Andrew. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. Neil had always been good at adapting to change. He had to. All his life, it was the means of his survival. 

_Nathaniel._ _Alex._ _Stefan._ _Chris._

His names. His past. They were a reminder that he could survive. Despite everything, he would march forward. But ever since his Sophomore year, the Foxes were leaving. The family that he had come to accept were graduating, going off to play in the Pro Court's, leaving Palmetto behind. Leaving him behind. But he would accept that because, in the end, he still had Andrew. The boy who had given him a home after a life of nothing. The one thing Neil truly believed in. Andrew. But this was his last year. His last game with Neil. And something was tying in his stomach, Neil couldn't quite place. Fear? Anxiety?

"Josten!" A voice pulled him from his thoughts. Coach. "Go get dressed. You aren't training to run a marathon." Neil looked across the court and spotted the Foxes heading into the locker room. His eyes scanned the crowd for Andrew. He hung back a bit, not quite with the group and not quite making it seemed that he was waiting for Neil but he was. Andrew's body language was as familiar as lying. 

Neil jogged across the court and caught up with Andrew, who's shoulders seemed to ease at his pretense. It was a small gesture that if you didn't pay attention you wouldn't notice. It was as if he could take some of the weight Andrew carried every day. And Neil couldn't be happier than to drown in Andrew's burdens.

"Starring," Andrew spoke in a calm, almost bored tone. Neil gave him a small smile and fidgeted with the armbands Andrew had given him his freshman year. He traced the hems of it and even circled patterns on the cloth above. Patterns that resembled his scars beneath. Scars that were now safe because of Andrew.

Neil kept thinking of the game that Friday. Kept thinking of the party at Abby's place afterward. Win or lose, they would celebrate but Neil didn't think he could do it. It felt as if a hand wrapped around his heart and every moment that May neared, it squeezed harder, reminding him of next year. Neil made it to the locker room and without looking or talking with anyone, he got dressed. If anyone noticed his behavior, they didn't comment on it but he could feel Andrew's gaze every once in a while. Quick but heavy. 

"Get your head straight, Josten," Kevin said across the locker room. He was strapping his gloves as Jack ruffled with his backpack beside him. Nicky had just finished changing and was waiting with Aaron, talking about some video game that had just come out. Neil didn't bother to pay attention. He turned to Kevin with a bored look but didn't say anything. Kevin dropped it and Jack looked at him sideways. Andrew was busy strapping his gloves but Neil knew he saw everything.

Neil walked out to the court, the rest of the Foxes following, and the drills started.

With it being the last practice, Neil gave it all his strength and motivation. He didn't let his mind wander to his loneliness next year or the fact that Andrew was graduating and Neil still had one more year in Wymack's contract. The only goal in his mind was Exy. Neil tracked the ball across the court and kept his mind on the court. It was the only thing that kept him from reality.

The ball came towards him and Jack was next to him. They were playing a scrimmage. Kevin's team vs Neils. Jack was of course with Kevin and he was playing as if his life depended on it. Nicky threw the ball and Neil and Jack met it halfway in the air. It landed in Neil's racket but the impact of Jack's body startled him, his knee vibrated as he hit the ground. The ball flew from his racket and Jack ran off with it. The pain in his knee was mild so he picked himself up. Jack had scored a goal which tied them 3-3.

"Keep up, Josten," Jack yelled across the court as they rearranged themselves. Andrew threw the ball, sending it across the court towards his direction and Neil caught it. Jack was on his heels as was Kevin, but Neil was faster than them. His knee was throbbing from the impact earlier but it was a reminder that he had to win the scrimmage. Jack had caught up with him and Neil threw the ball to Nicky but it wasn't enough to stop Jack from throwing him against the wall, his knee rebounding on the hardwood. Neil fell to the ground and Jack was long gone. The buzzer rang and Neil's team had lost. 4-3.

Neil didn't bother standing up. He was tired. From practice. From Kevin's late-night practices to the constant challenge that Jack was. He stayed at the ground until he heard Wymack's yells. They weren't at Neil to get up and hit the showers. His ears were still ringing but he heard Andrew's name. Neil's head snapped up and saw two bodies rolling in the ground. Andrew and Jack. He saw Wymack and Kevin run towards them. No one touched Andrew but Kevin threw Jack off him. Neil was 100% sure Andrew started it.

"What the fuck, Minyard," Wymack voice echoed throughout the walls. Neil didn't have to stand up to hear it. It was loud and angry enough. "I don't need one of my strikers or goalie injured before the last game of the season." Andrew wiped the blood from his mouth with his thumb and looked at Wymack with a bored look but his gaze slid towards Neil, whose back was against the wall, one knee bend, the other laid straight in front of him. Wymack turned around and saw Neil. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and said. "You good, Josten?" Neil gave him a thumbs up and with that, the foxes left to the locker rooms to change. Neil waited a little longer to catch his breath and wipe the stars from his eyes. 

Neil had kept his gaze fixed on the lines of the floor when he felt a shadow fall over him. Andrew was standing in front of him, a gloved hand stretched between them. He tilted his head to the side, asking if he could grab his hand. Neil nodded and held his hand towards his. Andrew lifted him and Neil tested his weight on his knee. It hurt a bit but it was nothing ice and sleep couldn't fix. Andrew didn't say anything but gestured Neil's knee with his head.

"I'm fi--" Neil started and stopped himself when Andrew gave him a warning look. "A bit sore but I can walk." Andrew nodded and walked towards the locker room. Neil noticed his strides were slower as if he were looking over his shoulder to know whether Neil was lying to him or not. They both made it to the locker room while Jack had finished changing. He didn't say anything but there was a bruise forming over his eye. Andrew went to shower and Neil did the same.

The rest of the Foxes finished changing and Neil drove with Andrew; Jack, Nicky, and Kevin riding in the back seat. Aaron had gone with Katelyn somewhere Neil had been too distracted to learn the name of the place. Beside's the slight humming of the radio, the car was quiet. Neil stared out the window, his thoughts lifting towards the final game. Light rain began to fall by the time they made it to Fox Tower and Andrew dropped Jack, Kevin, and Nicky, off.

"Stay," Andrew said without meeting Neil's gaze. He called Kevin. They spoke but Neil didn't have the energy to listen. He instead closed his eyes.

He opened them again when they were at the interstate. Cars were driving beside them, red lights illuminating the darkening night as the rain began to fall more rapidly. Neil yawned and turned towards Andrew who had one hand on the wheel and the other on the propped against the glass. "Where're we going?" Neil asked, his voice still thick with sleep. He didn't know for how long he had been asleep, only that dusk had turned to night and the rain now fell more promptly.

"Go to sleep, we are almost there," Andrew spoke calmly but firmly. Neil didn't question him but didn't fall asleep either. He guessed as to where they were going and Andrew knew that Neil knew but he chose not to say anything and instead looked at the drops of rain as they slid against the smooth glass of Andrew's car.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he saw was the porch of Andrew's cabin in Columbia. Fog settled against the ground and the golden lights from the car shined unto the edifice of the cabin. Andrew leaned against his window, a cigarette in his hand. Neil took it and Andrew tensed but relaxed his fingers as Neil took a drag of the cigarette and then threw it out the window, letting the rain put it out.

"Why are we here?" Neil asked. Andrew didn't answer but instead unlocked the car and stepped out. He walked as if it wasn't pouring rain. Neil followed, a bit slower since his body still burned from practice but eventually they made it to the front door. Andrew motioned for Neil to use his key and Neil unlocked the front door. Everything was still the same as the last time they came. A few bottles of whiskey could still be seen skittered around the floor and bags of fast food were thrown over the table in front of the couch. 

"Why are we here Andrew?" Neil asked again, his voice more firm. Andrew gave him a bored look, heavy-lidded. "Don't ask stupid questions" Without saying much else, he started for the bathroom and Neil not knowing what to do, followed him. The steam rose around the tiled floor and walls but Andrew made no effort to state that Neil should take his clothes off. Instead, he sat on the floor, a bottle of whiskey next to him. Neil, still confused, sat on the opposite wall, his back towards the tiles, his eyes on Andrews. 

After a long moment, the steam rose higher and Andrew finally spoke. "Where are you" the question startled Neil. "You're not on the court and I'm sure as hell you weren't there with me in the car. Where are you" Neil finally understood. And of course, Andrew knew if something were bothering Neil.

"I'm nowhere," Neil spoke after a moment, softly, his eyes strained on Andrew's hazel ones. "And I'm everywhere and I can't stop it. I try to escape but I can't, I'm trapped" Andrew considered this and then stood up, turned off the faucet and knelt in front of Neil. His fingers lifted his chin to meet Andrew's. Their eyes met and Neil found his anchor. His north star. 

"Would you like to talk about it or be distracted from it?" Andrew asked cooly, his face calm, his voice soft yet firm. Neil looked into his face. A face he had come to know better than his own. A face and body he had begun to explore more profoundly over the years. Memories sparked everywhere and it clouded his anxiety for tomorrow, for next year.

"Distracted," Neil breathed.

Andrew dropped his hand from Neil's chin. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Neil said, already leaning to cover the emptiness between them. Andrew cupped Neil's face between his hands and kissed him. The world melted away to white and the burden that Neil helped Andrew carry felt heavier. But it wasn't a burden that dragged him down. Being on the run. Burning his mother. Facing his father. Lola's words. Riko's torture. All that destroyed him. But Andrew's burden, it healed him, it reshaped him. He was whole. He was new when he was with Andrew and every kiss reminded him of the home he had found. The home he had deserved. The home he shared with Andrew and Foxes. At that moment, he forgot the world and explored the mystery in front of him.

Andrew kissed him as fiercely as he did that night on the rooftop. If Neil looked back he could remember the wind, the buildings, the sky, and the lights. It was the beginning of everything. And it helped Neil forget. It helped him forget everything because, at that moment, only Andrew mattered. His key. His promise. His long-awaited home.


	2. Clouded Eyes

** ANDREW'S POV **

There was a wall between him and Neil. Andrew had felt it since January. Slowly, this barrier drifted between them and Neil was trapped on the other side. It made Andrew angry. He couldn't help unless Neil talked to him. But he wouldn't push Neil. Instead, he had done the thing he was allowed to do. Distract him. From the wall. From practice. From today's final game. Andrew's final game but he couldn't care less about it. Not when Neil was so distant.

"Wymack is going to be pissed at you," Neil said from beside him. Andrew kept his eyes on the road, still slick with rain from the previous night. He didn't respond because it wasn't a question. It was a statement. Andrew knew that. He knew since he had to idea to take Neil away from the court, from Kevin, from Jack. From everything. "Forget Wymack. Kevin" Neil continued ignoring that Andrew didn't respond. He had his window down, his elbow propped against the door, and was fidgeting with the chain Renee had given them both for her going away gift. Andrew thought it was stupid but Neil seemed to love it.

"If he has a problem, I'll handle it," Andrew responded, stealing a glance at Neil who was still looking out the window. He didn't seem to notice or at least ignored Andrew's gaze on him. He continued driving down the interstate, the afternoon sun shining against the cloudless sky. The air was humid from the previous night and it made Neil's hair curl more profoundly at the nape of his neck. He would never admit it but that was a reason why he loved rainy days. Andrew cursed himself for the thought and Neil turned towards him.

"What did Jack say?" Neil asked, his face turned to face Andrew, letting the light from the setting sun sculpt his face in golden light. It made Andrew grip the wheel harder.

"He didn't say anything," Andrew responded. It was technically true.

"What did he do?" Andrew wanted to punch him for not already figuring it out.

The interstate lead to a smaller road, not many cars passed through it, and Andrew slowed down. "He pushed you" Neil turned to him instantly, his face something between confusion and realization. His eyes seemed clouded, the blue was darker, like ice. "So?" Neil said.

"What does that mean," Andrew asked calmly. The question bothered him.

Neil shifted in his seat. "It happens, Andrew. Jack was playing like he always plays as if he has something to prove"

"I saw you" Andrew still couldn't look at Neil. "He hurt you"

"I'm fine"

"I don't like those words," Andrew said immediately. He had come to hate them. It meant Neil didn't trust him. Didn't truly believe Andrew could handle the truth.

"It was just pain. I've felt it before." Neil's voice was softer now as if he was choosing his words carefully.

Andrew looked over the road, the sun shining brighter, lighting the world golden. He didn't dare look at Neil. He kept his eyes straight ahead and gripped the wheel harder. It wasn't until they rounded the corner towards the court that Neil said something. "You didn't have to do it"

Andrew parked and turned the engine off. "No," he said. "I didn't." 

They both got out of the car and stepped into the Fox Court. The roar of the stadium buzzed throughout the whole room but it wasn't until they rounded the corner towards the locker room that the real noise began.

"Where the hell were you," It wasn't coach. It was Kevin. The rest of the Foxes were dressed, all ready for the season's final game. Nicky looked bored out of his mind and was tapping Aaron on the shoulder to wake him up. Jack had his arms crossed over his chest and looked disgusted. The rest of the Foxes just gave them blank looks. Wymack was nowhere to be found.

Andrew slid a small glance his way while opening his locker. "Columbia," he said honestly. There was no reason to a lie. The truth would hurt him more and honestly, he was done with Kevin's bullshit.

"Did you forget?" Kevin asked sarcastically. Andrew just wondered that some people just didn't understand the purpose of questions. "No" was all he said. This only made Kevin angrier but he got back towards his locker and put his face in his hands. Neil was already gone and Andrew changed, as slowly as he could.

By the time he finished changing, Wymack had entered the room. "You have six seconds Minyard," he said in an irritated voice. Andrew locked up from tying his shoes. "I'm here now, why does it matter where I was"

Wymack rubbed the bridge of his nose, a gesture he was used to doing every time Andrew spoke. "You and Neil missed your classes, dumbass"

Andrew shrugged. Wymack threw up his hands in frustration and left the room. Kevin followed and of course, Jack wasn't far behind. Andrew finished tying his shoes and Neil walked into the room. It was strange the first time he noticed it but Andrew had come to feel Neil's presence. It was as if the wind changed or the sun shined brighter. The room just felt differently. He made everything differently and it made Andrew want to scream at the world. 

Wymack came back, Kevin and Jack following. "Listen up Foxes" he spoke in his speaking voice. "Final game of the season. Final game for many of you here" he scanned the room and looked at all the seniors. Andrew saw from the corner of his eye that Neil tensed. "You either give it everything you have. Everything you have learned this year or you sit and run laps for the rest of next year. And yes even those who would go to Pro Court. I will personally call myself" he waited a moment before continuing. "I don't care what has happened. You play as if the game were you. The court is your battleground and this is the last war. Go make them regret they rode 5 hours to get here" Wymack dismissed the Foxes and with screams and cheers, they walked out of the court.

Andrew wasn't playing for the first half of the game. They saved him for the second half. For when the team gave it their all, Andrew would be there securing the goal. He didn't have to try. He didn't want to but he had promised Neil. He had promised he would take the game seriously. So he would. He sat on the bench and saw Kevin, Jack, and Neil walk towards the court, the opposing team entering as well. It took a while for the game to begin but once it did, it was a collision of bodies.

Andrew mostly kept his gaze fixed on his striker. He was faster than anyone else and the number 10 wasn't hard to spot. He saw as Neil stole the ball and ran with it for a couple of paces then passed it to one of their teammates. Andrew didn't care to learn their names. He mostly never associated with them, even when they tried to make small talk. One look and they would drop whatever they had said. He knew Neil apologized for him and one night he had commented how he should be nice to them. "Why" he remembered asking. Neil had just shrugged and said. "We could make more friends" Andrew had asked "Why" again but he had been more disturbed by Neil's choice of words. He had used _We_ _.  _ He wasn't mad he used it but he suddenly realized they have gotten to a point in their relationship where it was _ We.  _ The only word Andrew could describe how he felt was--peaceful.

A buzzer blew, someone had gotten a yellow card. Aaron. Not surprised. He turned to spot Neil again looking at him. His blue eyes standing out against his orange uniform. Neil hit the ground with his racket and even though Andrew didn't respond, Neil knew that he saw him. He would always see him.

The game started again and it was the same repetition over and over again. Kevin would steal a ball and either pass it to Neil and Jack or score a goal. Bodies would collide against each other and Andrew could tell Neil was slowing down. He narrowed it to him saving his energy for the final round but the thought still bothered him. He kept his eyes fixed on Neil more often. The number 10 would fly from one side of the court to the other. At one point a member of the opposite team had thrown Neil off his feet and he fell, knees first. He heard Wymack yelled in front of him and the player got a yellow card.

Andrew was about to leave towards the locker room. Time still remained till the second half but Neil had just thrown the ball to Jack when another team player threw him against the wall, his impact rattling the court's walls. Andrew stood up without meaning too but quickly saw that Neil stood up and fixed his helmet. He sat back down and the game continued. Once he knew he was safe, Andrew decided to head back into the locker room. He found Abby there.

"Hello," she said in her cheery voice. She had a cup of coffee and was watching the game on the tv.

Andrew didn't answer but slid a look her way. He sat on the chair next to the couch for a moment and later saw Abby had left and turned the tv off. He was glad for the peace and quiet and not the constantly beat of bodies against each other or the sound of the ball bouncing off rackets and walls. Andrew closed his eyes and thought--without meaning to-- about Neil.

It was still a mystery how much he kept hidden behind lies and 'I'm fine's.' It bothered Andrew so much. He had never felt that way. To want to protect someone that didn't care whether or to they got hurt. Someone who thought they deserved pain. It was puzzling but Andrew had Neil forever. He would eventually figure it out.

He settled into the chair, closed his eyes, savoring the quiet when he heard it.

Andrew's heart had only ever stopped three times. The moment Nicky's father led him to Drake. When Neil was kidnapped. And now--when he heard Neil's screams through the roar of the stadium. It was a voice so familiar as his own. A voice he associated with home. So Andrew on instinct ran. Ran to Neil. Ran to protect the one thing he couldn't stomach to lose. Thousands of scenarios ran inside his head as he threw open the doors to the locker room and made it to the court. It could have been worse, Andrew thought, but to Neil, this was the end. 

Andrew would never forget his blue clouded eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy the second chapter. Sorry if this one is a bit shorter than the other, there wasn't much information to give in this one. I promise the others would be longer. I'm really excited to continue and I hope you are enjoying the series so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! I finished aftg in November and like almost everyone, I became way to emotionally attached to the characters and obviously, Andreil. This is going to be sort of long? Not really but its going to have chapters. It's not a one-shot.  
> I hope you enjoy the fluff and angst that I have planned. This is my first fan fic in general so I'm sorry if its not good. I'm mostly writing when I have time. Thank you anyway for making it this far :)


End file.
